


Thinking about you...

by hellshark



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Confession, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, dancer inigo, this is the most vanilla thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellshark/pseuds/hellshark
Summary: Many sleepless nights spent thinking about Inigo had finally payed off in the form of a relationship.





	Thinking about you...

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil gerome and inigo fic ive been thinking about them SO much lately  
> i love inigo hes so perfect. and stupid. but mainly perfect i love Him.

Inigo had always been a bother. A very, very, very attractive bother. Lately the man had been more and more on Gerome’s mind. As much as he vehemently insisted he didn’t want to do the pointless activities Inigo dragged him into, he cherished the time he could spend with the other. At night he would constantly think of Inigo….he loved everything about him and refused to admit it. The way his hair swooped, the way he spoke, his beautiful eyes, his perfect lips, his absolute perfect body, the way he dances. He was so perfect. Intoxicating even. Every night he would jerk off his acquaintance. Thinking about the way he danced and how he so desperately wished he could see him undressed and sweaty and panting and begging and….anything else his mind could imagine. He wanted Inigo so bad that it hurt.

It was another sleepless night, fantasizing about Inigo. He decided to go down and see if he was also up, practicing his dances. He had been so busy he had been dead tired by the time he got to his bed he hadn’t been getting off. He’d been able to watch Inigo without him noticing before, it’d be okay if he could just watch and get off…right?

He snuck to the area, behind a couple of trees, luckily he had been correct and Inigo was there. He hadn’t been there too long but was already absorbed in his work. Gerome loved to watch the way he so gracefully moved and the way sweat trailed down his body. He looked so mystical and erotic Gerome couldn’t help but immediately get hard. He wouldn’t notice them there, he couldn’t is what Gerome convinced himself. He made himself feel safe enough to strip down to his underwear and palm himself through his pants, already a wet spot was made from his precum. The air hit his exposed dick and it sent a shiver down his spine. It felt so wrong to be doing this, but god he couldn’t resist it. He had started full on stroking himself, observing the way Inigo swayed his hips, and moved his arms, and so elegantly placed his legs and arms. The way his sweat covered his exposed flesh was more than he could handle. He accidently let out a small moan and Inigo stopped dead in his tracks. Gerome broke out into a bad blush, fearing he might have just been found, and was too nervous to move.

“Ah….Gerome.” Inigo called out.

“Fuck.” is all Gerome could think. He had just been found jacking off to his comrade dancing out in the middle of the forest. Not only would Inigo hate him and think he’s gross but Inigo couldn’t keep his mouth shut and everyone would know. His heart and mind were both racing. He was screwed.

“So you came to watch me again. You could just say something, though it is a little em-” Inigo had been walking towards him to greet him then noticed the unthinkable. His entire dick was out and his hand around. He was painfully aroused and it was obvious. Inigo started blushing even worse than Gerome.

“......you feel the same then?” Inigo couldn’t stand to look him in the eyes and his blush grew to cover even his ears. “I can give you a bit more of a personal dance...if you would like.” Inigo spoke out so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Gerome gulps. “I would love that.” He says in a straight face. He had a way of masking his actual emotions but the blush was giving away he was as embarrassed as Inigo. He was so indescribably excited that the man of his dreams was coming onto him.

Before he knew it the man had made Gerome lay on his back and was straddling him directly over his exposed cock. Inigo pulled down bottoms and underwear, allowing his hard cock to be seen as well. He was rocking back and forth, both of their erections rubbing against each other. Both of them had gotten wet with pre cum from being exicted.

“G-Gerome I need you….I need you so bad.” Inigo was panting out, his face beautiful with ecstasy. He moved upwards, his head over Gerome’s chest and his ass right above his dick. He lowered himself onto Gerome’s member and let out a soft moan.

“God Gerome...you’re so big.” Inigo continues to lower onto the full length and begins moving his hips back and forth. Gerome let out small gasps and moans, he wasn’t quite the talker.

“H-Hey you know….this is my first time...it’s with you,” he lets out a small gasp at Gerome thrusting into him. “I-if that means anything to youuu” He couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips from the sudden thrusts. He lowered his head onto Gerome’s chest and was grabbing onto the fabric of his sleeves while drooling and letting out loud noises.

Gerome finished inside of him and Inigo came onto his shirt, not without warning though.

“Oh man I’m sorry….I didn’t mean to get it on your clothes. Haha I was too in the moment to think about it.” Inigo climbed off of him and put on his underwear. Gerome lay there, panting and staring at the love of his life.

“I’m really happy, Inigo” He told him, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. “I got to be the one who took your...first time.” He stumbled thinking of a polite way to put it. “I think about these kinds of things more often than I can admit. I’m overwhelmed, really.” He looked up at Inigo. He was smiling back at him.

“Aw man, me too Gerome. I love you.” He leaned down and kissed Gerome. “Next time come to my tent, okay?” He said in a teasing tone.


End file.
